Slate computers, as the name implies, essentially are slate-like objects almost the entire top surface of which is defined by a touch-sensitive computer screen. To save space, slate computers do not have physical keyboards. Input is effected through the touch-sensitive screen, which may display an image of a keyboard. Such an image can be regarded as a virtual keyboard.